


And The Vision That Was Planted In My Brain Still Remains

by RosineOnKerosene



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cute Vision (Marvel), F/M, No Smut, Slow Burn, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosineOnKerosene/pseuds/RosineOnKerosene
Summary: Wanda and Vision Detroit Become Human AUWanda was a traumatised orphan who had lost her parents and twin brother in a car crash. After a long stay at a mental hospital she comes home to her friend Agnes who has a peculiar welcome gift: a repurposed companion android called Vision. She isn't too pleased about the the initial programming but doesn't refuse to take him as your typical machine cleaning lady. She quickly realizes that there is something special in Vision's behavior.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 33
Kudos: 40





	1. Welcome Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel or Detroit Become Human characters. 
> 
> English is not my mother tongue (I'm French) and this is my first fic. It has yet to be peer reviewed. I apologize if any of it feels poorly worded or if straight up wrong. Besides, I've read countless fanfics with the main protagonist willing to challenge the customs right away (calling an android "he/she" instead of "it" like everyone seems to do in the game, treating them like humans), so I wanted it to take so time and evolve as she gets to know Vision. Don't worry though. It doesn't last long.

Today was the D-day, she was finally going to go home and resume her life. Or what was left of it. It was something to look forward to, right?

She'd spent months meeting psychiatrists to try and salvage the ounce of resilience we might have. Having lost both her parents and her twin brother in a car accident had left a void within her that nothing could ever fill. And though she was a young adult so full of life at the time, she now felt like there was little to no reason for her to go on.

On these conflicting thoughts she got dressed, left the building and took the train to the small appartment she could barely afford in the the Bronx. On her way there, she was reminded of the wonderful smell the urban environment and the lack of civism the people on her block provided as she was met with a strong stench of garbage, piss and pollution.

She was equally disappointed when she reached her humble abode. There wasn't much to come home to. No pet around to greet her, no family either and not even a roommate. Her place felt cold, unwelcoming, alienating. She had never had the time or desire to make the appartment hers by filling it with personal clutter and meaningful items. Why should she bother anyway? 

She checked her phone. One missed call, three texts. Agnes was asking her when she could pay her a visit to welcome her back. She had met her around the time she first got into the psychiatric hospital. She had been a great support at a time Wanda needed that the most. Unfortunately, Wanda had been in and out of the hospital for quite some time. She quickly answered and decided on watching old sitcoms for her last day off work.They were, most probably, the only thing that could bring her comfort. She remembered watching them during family movie nights. She would wallow in her sorrow if it meant keeping their memory alive.

Unfortunately, knocks interrupted her favorite Bewitched episode. 

"Come in, Agnes." 

"Hi sweetie, oh do you really still watch these old silly sitcoms of yours."

"Yes, I do. Cut me some slack, will you." she turned around and froze when she saw Agnes' company. 

"And who would that be?" She looked the android up and down.

A blond haired, blue eyed, thin yet very tall, librarian meets history teacher looking kind of android. She could bet a million that he would have a British accent. 

"Oh that? That's Vision, it's gonna cook for us tonight."

Vision? That was a weird name for an android. Most people went with your typical American name for their humanoid machines. 

"So you finally got your hands on one."

"Ah nah it's not mine actually."

She looked at Wanda as if waiting for her to react.

"Surprise! I mean it's not like your appartment is too big to handle but I had a feeling cleaning up is not your strong suit."

Wanda got a little offended, but she couldn't deny it was the truth. 

"Agnes. I am very grateful, but I can't accept. They cost a fortune. No way."

"Wanda-poo." Agnes sighed. "It's refurbished. I didn't pay full price for it if I makes you feel better. Don't you think you're gonna need someone or something around given everything?" 

She was really in no position to refuse. She was going to be in dire need of interaction, be it human interaction or not and it wasn't as if I could afford a cat. 

"Alright." She gave in. "It can stay."

Agnes nearly squealed. "You hear that Vision. You are officially adopted."

"I'm delighted to meet you, Ms Maximoff."

Now, had she had anyone to bet with, she'd have won that million. His accent was so delicate. It really helped with the whole cute literature teacher look. 

"As am I, Vision." 

"Perfect, now get to work. We're starving."

That was true enough. Wanda was simply famished. A nice meal felt priceless at that moment. While Vision was cooking dinner, Wanda tried to get more information on her new acquisition. 

"So, you said it was refurbished?"

"Oh yeah totes! It was a companion android before it was returned."

Ew. On so many levels. 

"Seriously? I don't think I'm confortable with that."

"No, don't worry. They sanitize them."

"That's not really the issue, Agnes." 

"No, I mean. It doesn't have to be your companion android. You can have it as your typical cleaning lady."

"Alright." She reluctantly gave in. 

"Anyway. So, what did the doctors say?"

"I am allowed to stay home and go back to work provided I don't stop taking my medication."

"That's not so bad."

"I guess not. I know what happens when I do stop. It's not pretty." 

This seemed to catch the android's attention. The evening went on in a flash and she was grateful for the her friend to have come.

Once Agnes left though, it was obvious that this new-found coexistence was to say the least a little awkward.

"Do you need me to do anything?" 

Altough, she could not believe how handsome its model was, she didn't want it to roam around or take care of her belongings. Not that there was a lot of room to roam around in a one bedroom apartment. 

"Hum, I have furniture that need dusting and dishes to be washed." 

"Of course Ms Maximoff."

It smiled in response, not annoyed by its workload in the least. Wanda resumed her sitcom episode, forgot about Vision, and then went to bed only to be woken up early the day after by the smell of pancakes and syrup. 

She hoped their future interactions would be less awkward than the ones from the day before but was not prepared to see Vision in an apron, singing a quiet tune while making pancakes. All of its moves were calcuted, but most felt unexpectedly human. She had never seen other androids move in such a way. If not for the LED on the side of its head, she would never have been able to spot a difference.

It felt oddly domestic, and equally wrong. Vision turned around to greet her.

"Hello, Wanda."

Oh so they weren't on last name basis anymore, that was new.

"Good morning, Vision. Are those for me?"

"As human as I may look, I cannot ingest food and would not benefit from any of the nutrients."It quickly explained. 

"I doubt they are a lot in pancakes and syrup, but thanks."

"You're most welcome."

"It is 5:56. And I believe your shift to begin at around 7am."

She groaned. Why did her shifts have to start this early? She worked at the local corner store as a clerk. Thankfully, her workplace wasn't far from home but her job was both very uninteresting and incredibly tiring. She took a bite in the tastiest pancakes she'd eaten in a while, and decided to eat in a hurry. 

As she readied herself on her way out, Vision followed her close. 

"Let me accompany you. You're running out of pasta."

It waited for an approval but got none.

"What's a young and isolated woman to eat if not pasta?"

"Alright, here is the double of the key for when you come back."

She was staring at it going from an aisle to the other. Vision hadn't really chosen the best place to do some grocery shopping, but she suppected buying pasta was not the exact reason it had followed her. Besides, how much longer could that errand take? Once Vision passed her by, she called out to it.

"Alright Vis, I think you could warp this one up, don't you?"

"Of course, Wanda. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I'm sorry."

Great, now she felt terrible.

"You didn't, but I'm working. See you tonight?"

On that note, Vision let her pay for her own articles, picked them up and left the building. She looked around to see if anyone had witnessed this awkward conversation, but the place was empty of people and it's not like she had a co-worker to comment on the situation. It was going be a long day.

She came home to Vision watching TV shows. The kind she loved watching in her spare time. Vision had probably cleaned the appartment in less than an hour.

"Hi again, Wanda."

"Vision."

She made her way to the bathroom. On one of the shelves, she spotted a man's shirt, sweater and a pair of corduroy pants. Odd. She dismissed the thought for now and took a shower. After coming out of the bathroom, she decided to address the clothing situation but Vision cut her off mid sentence.

"You dropped the nickname." It said matter-of-factly. 

Vision was standing in front of her with no regard for personal space. It would have been of no concern to her had it not looked seductively attractive.

"The nickname?" She asked, genuinely clueless as to was it was referring to.

"You called me Vis earlier today."

She paid Vision no response.

"Why is there men's clothing in the bathroom?"

"They're mine. Those are some items I came with. As long as I wear the armband, any piece of clothing is legal."

"Well, I'd appreciate if you warned me next time."

"Of course." It looked at her expectantly. "So why did you call me Vis?" 

Stubborn android.

"I don't have an answer to that, Vision."

She crossed the small room and crashed on the couch. I Love Lucy was playing. 

"May I?" Vision pointed at the couch seemingly wanting to sit down. 

"Okay."

"I get a feeling you don't quite like me."

"You're reading too much into what I do."

"I hope I am wrong then. I would be a pity for us not to get along."

"Vis, I'm trying to watch the episode."

She wasn't exactly. She mainly wanted to avoid talking to it. 

"I see."

Silence only lasted a second or two.

"So the nickname is for when I annoy you."

It didn't seem upset in the least but rather proud of itself, its lips curling into smirk.She really needed to stop looking at its lips.

They spent the whole night watching old TV series together in a semi silence peppered with some bickering now and then. 


	2. Opinions Matter

Days had passed and they had formed themselves a comfortable routine. She was almost beginning to see it, or him, as a friend yet she still cried the loss of her parents and Pietro at night. She didn't know whether Vision knew what was going on or not. She felt as if the void could never be filled no matter who came into her life.

One night, as she was crying, Vision came into her room to ask what she needed.

"I hear you cry every night. Is there anything I can do to help you? I'm a good listener."

She gestured for him to sit down next to her.

"I talked to therapists about this so many times. Nothing works. Talking could never bring them back."

She tried her best to stay composed.

"If it's not too indiscreet, bring who back?"

"I lost my parents and my brother in a car crash five months ago. I just don't, I don't feel anything anymore. I have no one. I'm alone."

"What about Agnes?"

"She is nice enough, but she is not family. I miss that. Family gatherings. Even if it was always the four of us."

He looked like he wanted to take her hands.

"Wanda, I am so sorry. I wish there was anything I could do to alleviate your pain. But I don't think there is. Although, I think it is actually healthy to cry for such reasons."

"It's just like this wave washing over me, again and again. It knocks me down and when I try to stand up, it just comes for me again. And I can't." She stammered. "It's just gonna drown me."

"No. No, it won't."

"How do you know?"

"Well. Because it can't all be sorrow, can it? I've always been alone, so, I don't feel the lack. It's all I've ever known. I've never experienced loss because I've never had a loved one to lose. But what is grief, if not love persevering?"

That question settled in heart, more so than anything her therapists had ever said to her. After a long time being both silent, she tried to reassure him, and herself in the mean time.

"It's fine. I'll be fine."

She would. Probably. Hopefully.

"Eventually, I think."

He finally took one of her hands and drew soothing circles on its back.

"I think you should go to bed."

He smiled at her, his facial features soft and his eyes expressing the empathy he appeared to feel.

"Thanks." She returned the smile and wiped the remaining tears. "For listening."

"Anytime. Have a good night."

That night, she felt at peace for the first time in a long while.

The next day was her day off work. Wanda and Vision spent their time watching TV.

"All we do is watching sitcoms. Don't you get tired of them?"

She chuckled.

"No Vis, I don't."

"I'd like to try something."

"Oh really? And what is that?"

She was actually curious but feigned disinterest.

"Drawing? I read it is therapeutic."

"I don't know."

She was not so keen on trying out a new hobby.

"Come on, it'll be fun. Besides there is something to be real proud of when creating something."

"I don't even have the supplies."

"You don't need much I swear. Wanda, humor me. Please."

There was something in his pleading voice she couldn't say no to.

"Alright."

Vision brought some copy paper he'd found cleaning the apartment and two charcoal pencils.

"There. We are all set."

His enthusiasm was endearing.

"And what are we drawing?" She asked, looking playfully smug.

"Anything that comes to mind."

"I don't know. I'm really terrible at drawing. This seems very silly."

"Maybe an animal?" She searched within her files on her phone for a picture of Sparky, the dog she had grown up with and decided to settle for that as a reference. Vision had already started drawing the silhouette of a girl. After a while, she deemed her drawing sufficiently completed. It wasn't all that bad. She had expected way worse.

"Alright, show me yours."

She was holding out her hand.

"Come on."

His drawing was a portrait of Wanda in her previous position. It looked like a vintage black and white weathered photo. She had the biggest smile in it.

"Vis. This is amazing. Thanks."

"Oh no. It's not for you to keep. It's mine."

He joked and she raised her eyerbrows.

"Now, show me yours."

Hers looked a lot more cartoonish. A small dog in front of a dog house with a hanging sign that read 'Sparky'.

"Why, isn't that cute?"

"Stop it. Of course it doesn't compare. You're a jerk."

She gave him a soft push.

"Happy?"

"Oh I'm esctatic!" He laughed. "I really like it though."

"Do you really?" She stopped herself. "I mean can you actually like things?"

"Why couldn't I?" He looked quizzical.

"No, I'm serious. Isn't it abnormal for you to have an opinion on things?"

She didn't mean to hurt him but was genuinely concerned.

"I don't know, Wanda. I can't explain why it is that I feel, but somehow I do."

He seemed taken aback by the change of subject and confused at the thought there might be something wrong with him.

"It's okay. I'm sure it's some part of your programming that I don't know about. I bet it's fine."

It didn't help reassure Vision.

"How about we cook dinner? It's about time to do that anyway."

"Sure."

She wasn't used to monosyllabic answers coming from him. She couldn't help but feel a pinch of guilt at the thought of having upset Vision. But why was he upset? How could his human like behavior be normal for an android? She would have to look into it later.

"Do you want paprika on your potato wedges?"

"Always." She smiled at him, hoping to make up for her last words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic and I realize the chapters are a little short, I've got a few of them ready but I'll try to write longer chapters in the future I think. Anyway, I hope you're enjoying this.


	3. Looking Into It

"Agnes called." He told her one morning.

"Oh, what did she want?"

"She is taking you out. Girls night out she said."

He seemed displeased with the thought of her leaving on her free time.

"That's weird. We never go out. Did she say when?"

"That'd be in about an hour. Hope you have a wonderful evening."

Yes. He was grumpy.

"Is something bothering you Vis?"

Vision quickly changed his demeanor.

"What no, may I watch TV while you're gone?"

"Of course, suit yourself."

Getting ready, she heard Vision turn the TV on. He wasn't wasting any time. Why did her going out matter to him anyway?

"Alright have a good evening. Don't have too much fun."

He didn't laugh at that.

"Have a good evening too."

He didn't even look at her as she left.

Wanda went to the address Agnes had sent her. It was a nice restaurant downtown. Wanda felt really uneasy just by being in the vicinity. She finally saw Agnes and a couple other women at her heels coming towards her.

"Hi, sister. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm okay. Hum"

Agnes noticed Wanda's wandering gaze on the fancy restaurant.

"Oh don't worry honey, this is my treat. Let's get in."

She wasn't used to this type of environment and was mesmerized when they came in. She felt out of place. They sat down at one of the tables. Wanda decided to order whatever Agnes ordered.

"Well, Wanda. You need to tell me. How do you like Vision?" She asked Wanda once they were seated.

"Vis is very useful. I eat proper meals now, if you can believe it."

"Vis huh? Glad you like it. Darcy here used to work at Cyberlife."

"Hi, Darcy Lewis. I do custom programming on androids now."

"And who are you?" Wanda asked the woman that had yet to be introduced to her.

"Monica Rambeau, I'm in law enforcement. What do you do for a living Wanda?"

"Oh hum. I'm a grocery clerk. Nothing exciting really. This is the biggest amount of excitement I've had in a long time."

"Agnes told me you have a refurbished companion android. Did you want anything changed in its software?"

"No I don't think so. But now that you say it, I find he behaves a little off sometimes."

"He?" Agnes asked.

"Yeah. It's a little more personal. It makes me feel like I'm less of a slave owner. What I mean is it's almost like he's has real emotions. He is opiniated and there is a lot of familiarity between us. Maybe you know more about companion android and can help me out here? Beside he seemed quite upset lately."

"It's normal, companion androids are programmed to emulate a larger range of emotions to make them like a real life partner. But I can check it tomorrow if you want." Darcy suggested.

"I would like that, thanks."

"I'll come to your place then. Give me your phone."

She took out her phone a little reluctantly not knowing what she was going to do with it.

"Alright that's my number, send me a text with your address."

She executed the order right away. Monica gave Wanda her contact card. It read Monica Rambeau, NYPD, her precinct address and her personal phone number.

"I think you should have mine too. In case it turns out to actually disfunction. We have been investigating on disfunctioning androids lately. Some were involved in some shady business."

"Sure. I'll call you if I ever have any issue with Vision."

"Well I highly doubt you will, huh angel?"

Agnes seemed to be somewhat annoyed that they were implying her gift could bring Wanda trouble.

"No, you're right. Probably not."

The pasta was exquisite. It made her think about what Vision the next morning she had gotten him. He was in her thoughts a lot more lately. The evening went on until it was time to go home. Agnes and the girls paid and they parted ways.

"Thanks for the night out. The girls seem really cool. I've been missing out."

"Good to hear. I'm happy you had fun. See you later, superstar."

She tried her best to be discreet upon entering her apartment thinking that if there could be tiny chance for Vision not to notice her, she'd take it. Alas, he rarely ever missed anything.

"You're home late. How was your evening out?"

He looked a lot calmer than before, as if he'd had time to think.

"It was nice. I met two nice ladies I could see myself becoming friends with."

"That's great. It could really help you."

"You look like you're not angry at me anymore."

He was indeed done sulking.

"I was upset for too little, I realize now. I'm sorry."

"No worries, but while we're at it, someone's coming tomorrow to get your programming in check. Just in case."

As she said that, he put on a sour face. She had once again struck a nerve.

"Don't worry, it's just so we make sure everything is fine. I know I'm just paranoid."

He didn't appear to be intent on letting this go.

"I just don't see what there is to check Wanda. I'm completely fine."

He raised his voice quite a bit and seemed rather crossed.

"I know, don't stress it okay. It's not like you have something to hide, right?"

He looked her in the eyes with an ounce of betrayal. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright Ms Maximoff, have a good night."

She was positive there was something off about Vision. How could an android be mad at its owner. She didn't mean to betray his trust, but she needed answers.

When she woke up in the late morning, Vision was nowhere to be found. Darcy would be there in the early afternoon and Vision wasn't even around. She hoped that he'd come home in time. She hadn't asked him to go and buy anything but he would go on his own from time to time depending on what they needed. However, today was the most inconvenient time ever, and after their fight, she knew it was on purpose.

After a good while, she ate ramen noodle and heard her bell ring. Darcy was finally here.

"Hi, come on in. I'm sorry Vision is not home right now. I'm sending him messages, he should be here in a bit. We fought, I think it's his way of making me pay for it, or something."

"You fought? That's not good. I mean, sometimes it can be in their companion programming so that the partner doesn't get bored, but you're not even in an established relationship right? There should be a clear distinction and your android shouldn't behave like that."

They both heard the doorknob turn as Vision entered the room. He was cornered, with nowhere to go.

"Ladies."

"Vision. Nice to meet you, I'm Darcy Lewis."

"Nice to meet you too. What's going on."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to conduct a few tests. Sit down."

Darcy got Vision to sit in a chair around the table and started plugging in different wires connected to her computer.

"I'm running a recognition test to see what your initial software was. It should take a few minutes."

She was talking directly to Vision, which was really nice.

"Is there a way to take out companion protocols or features from his programming?"

Wanda asked. She wouldn't mind parting with the part of him that might one day make her uncomfortable as awful as that made her. She also didn't want to be associated with the desperate women who had sex with their androids because they felt alone.

"Without changing his whole programming and personality? No."

That she didn't want. She looked at Vision and how terrified he looked made her stomach twitch. She felt extremely guilty now that she considered him a friend, but she had to ask.

"No then." She locked eyes with Vision. "I would never ask that."

Vision seemed to relax dramatically.

"Well, he's still got his original companion android programming, but there's something else. I've never seen this before. Do you mind if I come back in a few weeks?"

"No. No problem. Anytime you want."

"Alright I should probably get going. Quick report on the tests: I'd say he is okay most the most part. His familiarity is probably because of the fact you live together and he intrinsically think you are as his partner, even though you do share anything romantic. Partners can be different things. However, I can't tell whether his mood swings is due to his initial programming or this new thing that I can't identify."

"Well, hope we can uncover some of that one of these days then."

She tried to keep morale up. Darcy left shortly after that. Vision scratched the back of his neck where the wires were planted a few minutes ago.

"That wasn't so bad after all, was it?"

"You thought I was too familiar?"

"At the beginning, maybe. Vis, you being a companion android is a bit of a threat. I won't ever be in a relationship with an android. I am not crazy, you hear me?"

"Loud and clear."

"But I also don't want to change you or your personality. I don't know what to do, Vis."

"Darcy said everything's fine. Stop worrying, please."

"Okay. I promise."

She felt like this wasn't gonna be the end of it and she'd have to set some boundaries with Vision. When she fell asleep that night she dreamed Vision was not an android but your typical human being and that he showed genuine interest in her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to post all the chapters I wrote cause I don't really want to wait. Tell me whether you think it's a good idea or not.


	4. Someone To Dance With

She still felt guilty for bringing Darcy in to check on what basically was normal android behavior. She had come to the conclusion that it was only her mind playing tricks on her and that Vision was in no way romantically interested in her. What was there to worry about really? She intended to turn this situation into water under the bridge.

"Hi Vis. I've been thinking a lot. No more worrying about things that are not even there. You're my friend, I don't want you to feel any other way."

"Thanks Wanda, I appreciate a lot."

"Alright, let's try a TV show you've never seen before." They sat down on the couch and she turned the TV on. This time around it was Malcom In The Middle.

"The theme is quite catchy."

He was really enthusiastic about that new show. It was very cute. At some point during the episode, the dad, Hal, was trying and falling to set up a pergola. Vision was seemingly confused when faced with this new kind of humor.

"Is it funny because of the grevious injury the man just suffered?"

"No, he's not really injured."

"Ah." He paused. "How can you be certain?"

"It's not that kind of show."

She acted annoyed but was having a bit of a cuteness overload.

After a few episodes and having watched The Parent Trap, Vision smiled wide.

"I have an idea."

"You always get silly ideas after watching TV. What's up with that?" She said, laughing.

"Stand up Ms Maximoff."

He pushed the coffee table inside and typed 'Love by Frank Sinatra' in YouTube.

"Will you do me the honor of dancing with me Wanda Maximoff?"

He was wearing his dress shirt and sweater combo. On a scale of one to ten, refusing him right now was probably a 50. He looked really hot and that was a shame.

"Yes sir, I will."

She stood up, took his right hand. He guided her into the right position.

"I should warn you sir, that I am a terrible dancer."

"Nothing that can't be fixed mam."

Their faces were extremely close. Only a few inches separated them. This moment felt like an eternity. She relished the intimacy. She couldn't remember the last time she'd danced with a man.

It dawned on her that it must have been with Pietro. That last thought made her halt.

"Is something the matter?"

She didn't realize tears were slowly collecting in her eyeducts.

"Was it something I said?"

Bless his synthetic heart.

"No of course not. I'm just thinking of the last man I ever danced with is all."

"I think I know what could lift your spirits."

He grabbed her wrist and led her to the kitchen.

"Don't look."

She wouldn't move.

"Come on, turn around."

She finally conceded after a while.

"Okay, I'm done. Take a look."

"Take a look or take a lick?"

He laughed at that.

"Both, I guess."

She took a spoon and tasted the sauce.

"It's delicious, what is it?"

She had never tasted pasta sauce like this. She couldn't pinpoint the main spice in it for some reason.

"It's Paprikash. Hungarian food. I've yet to discover why you put paprika in everything."

His gaze was playful but she could feel the link that it created between them. A feeling of mutual understanding and accord at that exact moment. No matter how much one had scared the other, this instant was one of trust and special bond.

He was the first to break the comfortable silence that had settled between the two of them.

"I thought it might lift your spirits."

"Spirits lifted."

Some time had passed when Vision started to struggle with a thought.

"I was thinking, maybe there is no world in which you could become a professional dancer."

She nudged him in response.

"Thanks Vis."

"But, maybe, just maybe, there is room for you on this Earth to become a cartoonist. You could even get inspired by those old cartoons from your childhood."

"That doesn't sound like a stable source of income. I've got to pay the bills."

"What I mean is that, everyday, I see you get dressed to work a job you don't like."

"You see me get dressed?" She teased.

He chuckled.

"Poor phrasing, I apologize. I just think that, maybe, you don't have to be a grocery clerk. Maybe there are other things for you to explore out there. And, if you do, then maybe, just maybe, there is a point to life and you won't live because you just happen to wake up every morning but secretly wish you wouldn't. Don't you agree? I am making any sense right now?"

There was a pregnant silence.

"I'll try to think about it."

"Wasn't there something you wanted to become growing up?"

"I wanted to become a psychiatrist. Don't laugh."

"I won't."

He stuck his pinky up at her.

"Pinky promise."

She humored him and his antics.

"I thought psychiatrists could read other people's minds."

She could see him contain his laughter.

"I'm not." His head tilted much like a puppy's head tilt. "I am not laughing."

"Wow what a superpower, and why is it you didn't become a mind reading psychiatrist? I'm curious."

"I was studying at that time. When the accident happened. My parents weren't exactly rich, but they paid for my community college tuition which was a big deal. They didn't need to do the same for my twin Pietro. He got a scholarship because he was a high level athlete on the running team. He just loved sprinting. I didn't have anything like that. So my parents got indebted and then, when they died, I had to stop going to college. I used the insurance money to pay back my debts and moved in here. The rest is history."

"I didn't mean to bring this up. I'm very sorry Wanda."

"No, actually. Talking helps. Talking to you at least."

For some reason this brought a slight grin to his perfect face. He came even closer.

"I am glad I can provide you with comfort then."

Had he been human, she would have undoubtedly kissed him. She shook her head to rid herself of her mischievous thoughts.

"Well then. Time to eat some Hungarian food."

She went to bed later that night wondering how she would feel if he kissed her. That was a thought she couldn't suppress no matter how hard she tried to. She also wondered if he wanted to it as well. He seemed to be able to want a lot of things. Was she going crazy? She didn't want to go back to seeing a dozen therapists a week. But how was it crazy when it felt so real. She stirred in her bed knowing full well that Vision never slept and was somewhere, in the apartment, doing god knows what when he could be with her. Should she go and find out? Would he be willing to follow her?

She got up and went to the kitchen to drink an iced glass of water. Hopefully that would calm her.

"Having trouble sleeping?"

"That obvious?"

He pointed to the glass of water.

"I felt nauseated."

"Too much Paprikash then?"

Dang it. She should have come up with a better excuse. Now he would probably feel guilty.

"What? No. I don't think it's related to that."

She could see the relief on his face.

"I just needed to cool down."

"A lot apparently given how much ice you needed in that."

She laughed at his comment. Busted.

"Touché."

"And were the effects up to your expectations?"

There was no way for him to be oblivious to what was really keeping her awake.

"I will have to go back to you to assess the situation."

"I'll be here when you do."


	5. Learning About Deviants

A few days had passed. Things had gotten better with Vision and Wanda. They hadn't fought in some time and she felt less terrible.

That day, Wanda was watching the news when a broadcast about androids going "deviants" caught her attention. More and more androids had gone missing and the reasons for their escape were kept untold. Apparently there was a problem in their programming that made them simulate emotions such as fear and pain. That sounded absolutely horrifying. 

Wanda thought for a second about Vision's software tests. Darcy had said there was something other than his core programming. Could it be the reason why Vision had experienced mood swings? Was he going deviant?

Breaking news cut her train of though. Some androids in Detroit, Michigan had broadcast a list of demands: equality between human and androids, meaning the right to be independent, to own housing or rent a place to live in, to receive a salary for their work, to vote and have representatives, and to be in charge of the android production.

These androids claimed that androids are sentient and individuals capable of feelings and should be considered as such. This was a bomb waiting to explode. Their main objective clearly was to start a revolution. 

Wanda had to call Darcy as quickly as she could. She turned the TV off in case Vision came back home from his errands. She would keep this from him for now. She searched for Darcy's phone number in her contacts. 

"Hello Wanda. How are you doing?"

"Hi Darcy. I'm okay thanks, how are you yourself?"

"I'm good. Did you need anything?"

"Well, I was calling because I just watched the news. Androids are going wild. I wanted to know if you knew what there was in Vision's programming?" 

"I've watched that too. That's crazy. Can you imagine sentient AI. About Vision though, it's overwritten on his firewall. It gives him access to commands he wouldn't normally have."

"Isn't that a sign of deviancy?"

"I think it's a proof of deviancy. But don't worry, he was likely that way when you got him from Agnes and he hasn't been misbehaving or been violent in any way right? This shouldn't be a problem. Worst case scenario, he leaves."

"I swear I never did anything to make him like that."

"I bet. From what I gathered working with Monica, they usually turn deviant with abuse."

That made her stomach churn.

"I don't want Vision to know he's like this."

"I'm not sure you can hide it from him that long, it's all over the news. You'd have to be secluded in the forest or something."

"That's it! I could totally go camping. Do you have a tent?"

It was the weekend and in the middle of summer, meaning it was the most perfect time to go.

"I don't think it'll be sufficient, but it wouldn't hurt to try. It'll buy me some more time to know what to do next. I can give you the gear and be your chauffeur, if you want."

That would help in the money department. She had no equipment and didn't own a car.

"That would really be great. Thank you a ton."

"I come pick you up at 9am tomorrow then."

"Alright. See you then."

She hung up and waited for Vision to come home. There wasn't much to do in the meantime so she started making herself a sandwich when Vision finally came through the door along with bagfuls of groceries.

"You're making yourself a sandwich."

"Well, quite the detective, aren't you?" 

There was annoyance in his eyes.

"I could have made you a proper lunch. I'll have you know that peanut butter and jelly isn't exactly healthy."

She rolled her eyes. 

"Hey now, mister know-it-all. If you really think I care about that, you're sorely mistaken."

He changed the subject.

"Your shift at the store starts in about two hours, in case you've forgotten about it."

"I haven't actually. That's why I'm eating a sandwich, Siri."

Vision didn't acknowledge the nickname so as for her not to have too much confidence in her snarky humor. He started unpacking the grocery bags. 

"I thought we could go camping this weekend."

That seemed to catch his attention.

"Camping?"

His eyebrows threatened to meet his hairline. He was very surprised she would suggest something like that. 

"Yeah, wouldn't that be fun? Secluded in the forest for the whole weekend?"

She tried her best to convince him that this was her greatest wish in life. 

"Exploring nature is said to have amazing effects on stress. It's a rather good idea. I had no clue you'd ask something like that?"

"Well I really want to do it!"

"I can hear that. Let's go then."

Not that he was supposed to have a say in this, but he gave her his approval anyway. 

"Great! I can't wait. I'm going to get prepared for my shift. See you later Cogsworth."

Her shift was thankfully uneventful. She was distracted and would have made a few mistakes had there been more people coming. She thought about their trip and realized she'd miss a significant detail, what would she eat? She made a list of things to buy after work. She settled for industrial sandwiches much to Vision's despair, she thought.

She spoke aloud for none other then her own self.

"Tomorrow's gonna be real weird."

She woke up to the sound of Vision singing. Since when had he started to sing? She got up to sneak up on him a little. He probably noticed, but didn't stop singing. It was I've Got You Under My Skin by Sinatra.

"Someone's in a good mood."

He turned around, glee showing on his face.

"It's not everyday you go camping."

"That's true. It's only one night though."

She tried to contain his excitement. 

"That's still very exciting, isn't it?"

"Of course. Darcy should be coming soon, I'm going to pack."

She thought about the fact that Vision didn't need to take anything with him which was convenient but also a little weird. He behaved in such a human way that she tended to forget he had no need for any human commodities. Darcy honked to signal to them to go downstairs. Vision picked up Wanda's huge backpack and they got to Darcy's car.

"So Vision, how are your emotions treating you these days?" Darcy asked. 

"If you're asking whether or not said emotions exist, I'm afraid this answer is yes."

"Nah, we figured it was just a part of your software. I was just interested to know if you can balance your emotions. Maybe avoid unnecessary fights."

Wanda denied having any part in this with a shrug. 

"Her words, not mine."

"We haven't fought in a while, Darcy. I think we're fine."

They drove for some time until they reached the forest and an area where camping was allowed. Darcy helped them unload the car, get set up and then was on her way.

"I'll leave you two here. Call me went you need a ride back."

Vision was captivated by the nature all around them.

"It might sound crazy but I've never been surrounded by trees. This is great."

He looked really cute. Wanda was intrigued. 

"Vision, can I ask who were your previous owners?"

She'd never thought of asking this question before.

"I actually don't remember them. At all."

That was strange. How could he not recall his owners. What that a side effect that came with deviancy.

"Were you treated badly?"

She hoped for a negative answer with all of her might. 

"I don't think so. I mean I don't know. There is no way to tell."

That was reassuring. No matter what trauma he could have gone through, he remembered none of it. 

"I shouldn't bother you with that." She dismissed the subject. 

"No. Actually, if I knew, I'd tell you. I have absolute trust in you."

She couldn't help but feel at fault. She was keeping the truth from him after all. 

"Why? I never earned any of that." She knitted her brows. 

"I don't know. I feel like we have this special bond, don't you?"

His voice expressed how hopeful he was. 

"I guess."

They talked about mundane things all afternoon and evening and then lit a bonfire as it was getting dark. Night fell. They decided to stargaze. She broke the silence first. 

"Look at the stars!" 

She was in awe. He was equally stunned.

"They are mesmerizing."

"I'd forgotten what they looked like. Not a lot of stargazing in mental institutions. That's a shame though. They're so soothing."

"Soothing? Why do you think they are?"

"I don't know. I guess it's because they're always there. They are a constant in the sky. Even when they die, they decide to stay a little longer. So that, when they finally disappear, you are able to grieve knowing that you were given more time with them. That probably sounds stupid to you."

"No. No, I can see the logic in that."

"It's not just that. They give me hope, I think. Hope that if I keep the memories of my parents and of my brother alive, they are still with me, guiding me. They are my stars."

He took her hand and she stopped to ponder whether or not she should continue.

"I think your my stars too. You're never gonna die. You physically can't. As long as I have you, I'll be fine."

She didn't know if there was really no way for an android to die, but Vision chose to stay silent.

He smirked. "See? Whether you like it or not, we bonded."

"I'd better get to bed"

"Is there room for me?"

"Sure."

They put out the fire and entered the tent. It dawned on Wanda that Vision and her had never spent the night in the same room. It felt really weird to do it now. She was going to struggle sleeping with him next to her. He probably sensed her discomfort.

"Would you be more comfortable if I left?"

"Maybe, but I also don't want you to stay outside."

"I'll try to be quiet then."

In the end, she managed to fall asleep. The day after, she slept in and Vision called Darcy around noon to come pick them up. 


	6. Things To Regret Tomorrow

The next day, Wanda was sitting on her couch hunched over looking at her phone. She put her phone's volume all the way down to sneakily watch the news and pout the subtitles. Deviants were still all reporters talked about. Her little distraction had bought her some time but it wasn't enough.

"Are you reading something?" 

She didn't answer. 

"Hey Vis, what do you usually do when I'm not home?"

"I clean the apartment, go on errands, prepare meals and when all of this is done I watch your sitcoms. Why?"

So, that I know you don't watch the news was an answer she thought of but refrained from actually saying. 

"I don't know. You seemed quite good at drawing. I also have a bunch of books I know you'll love."

"Alright. You are afraid of the electricity bill, aren't you?"

No, not exactly. She seized the opportunity to use that as an excuse though.

"I have a limited supply when it comes to money."

He looked so understanding that she felt she was committing utter betrayal. 

"I'm very sorry."

She genuinely was, well at least partly. She didn't want him to get bored. 

"Don't worry. Books are fine, and I'd love to draw some more."

Crisis averted. Or at least she hoped so. 

She showed him her book collection. Many of them were psychology textbooks, some were fictions she'd sorted in different types of case studies - she loved to analyze novel characters - and some were romance novels she was a little embarrassed about.

"That's an interesting collection. I'm sure I'll enjoy these."

"Maybe not all of them, but I hope some."

He was particularly drawn to one of the books on her shelf. Do Android Dream of Electric Sheep? by Philip K.Dick.

"Where did you get that one?"

"Oh, this one. We read it in class. There's a lot in it about what it means to be human, empathy. I learned a lot with it, it's not a bad choice." 

It was less embarrassing than other books she owned. 

He took it and was skim reading a few pages when she interrupted him.

"Hey, we've still got the rest of the day ahead of us. Do you want to go shopping?"

She didn't want to lose some precious distraction for when she wasn't there.

"I've already been to the grocery store."

"Shopping for clothes, silly."

"Oh well then. Sure."

"Alright, let's go."

Outside, the streets were full of people and their androids. They were all going about their business on a nice summer afternoon.

Watching them brought some pain to Wanda. She was starting to feel that owning androids was no different than owning human slaves, and she felt wrong for keeping Vision even though she was afraid she'd lose him if he ever learned about the deviants and their fight. He'd become part of her routine and was now her anchor. She needed the normality he provided her. He had helped her more so than anyone so far. It was selfish really, but she wouldn't let anything tear them apart if she could prevent it. 

They were both walking close next to each other as they were wandering from store to store when someone grabbed Vision's forearm. The man was wearing a baseball cap and a rugged oversized tshirt. His face, although barely visible, seemed eerily familiar. As if it were a face she'd seen more than once but on different individuals. 

She pieced two and two together and quickly understood that the man probably was a deviant. He told Vision that he was now free and asked him to join them in their fight for the android cause. The skin where their arms met melted away (or at least that's what it looked like) and she guessed that some sort of connection was happening. Of all the things that could have happened, this was probably one of the worst outcomes. How was she supposed to keep deviants a secret with an interaction like this? What had the deviant done to Vision? She feared he had spread whatever virus made android go deviant or any thing of the sort. 

Vision looked incredibly confused, his mouth agape. The deviant was apparently on a mission and quickly moved towards the closest android. A humongous crowd of androids started to gather and to chant claims for the authorities to hear. Vision didn't move in the slightest, as if he was conflicted. 

"He said I was free. What does that even mean?" He said, completely disoriented.

His LED was switching from yellow to red, then back to yellow, in a loop. He was having a real hard time processing what the other android had told him. Wanda put a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

"I don't know Vis. Let's go home."

"You wouldn't keep me locked up if I were free, would you?" 

She had some trouble taking that punch. It looked like this was a source of distress for him. She felt awful. 

"No. Of course not. Why would I you're my friend?"

"You wouldn't lie to me too, would you?"

"No, never." She mumbled.

Her behavior betrayed the fact that she was holding something back. She was giving it all away, but Vision shook his head and started to walk away from the crowd towards the subway station. He stopped and turned to call her out. 

"Let's go home then. I don't like where this is going, mob can be quite dangerous."

They stayed silent all the way home. He didn't seem upset with her but his LED hadn't returned to a normal blue. She was starting to worry. She didn't have a clue how she was going to explain what happened or if they were going to talk about at all. 

Once home, Vision turned on the TV and watched the local news. So, there it was. He wasn't done with what had happened just yet. Deviants had protested peacefully all over the US. They had witnessed one of these demonstrations. Vision could have had a part in the march in NYC. She could see how conflicted he was. All of the claims that were made seemed very reasonable and it felt like basic decency to change how humans treated androids, especially if they really were sentient and had emotions of their own. Wanda had no doubt Vision felt those. 

She quickly turned the TV off.

"Well wasn't that crazy, don't you want to watch something else?"

He seemed to suspect something.

"I have a really cute movie."

He wasn't answering.

"Here, The Vow. Something cute, corny and positive for today. God knows how much I need this."

She was in dire of need a really good distraction now.

"Don't think about it okay. Let's just watch a stupid movie, okay?" 

She got up and got herself a bottle of hard liquor to down for the night. She would need a lot of it not to deal with Vision. 

He played along and watched the movie but kept his eye on her.

"I relate to her in a way."

What? Oh the main character. 

"How so?"

"I don't recall anything from before I was with you. What if I had someone who loved me? Is what I have right now actually real."

She stayed absolutely silent. She was starting to feel really light-headed and this wasn't a question she had answers for. She kept drinking in response. She hadn't expected him to draw conclusions about his own life from a rom com/drama. 

"When you wanted to get rid of my companion programming, I was utterly terrified."

He seemed to brace himself for what he was going to say next. 

"I guess I thought that if you weren't going to love me, maybe someone else might when you'd gotten tired of me."

In a few sentences, her heart was shattered in pieces. She had no idea of the hurt she'd caused him. She put the bottle down, took his hand in hers and looked him in the eyes. 

"I so genuinely sorry, Vis. I never meant to do any of that."

He squizzed her hand as to show he wasn't resentful. 

"I forgave you a long time ago. I was hopeful you'd change your mind."

They were incredibly close now. Only centimeters away for their lips to meet. She was now drunk enough to want that to actually happen.

"Why does it feel exactly the same as it would with a human."

"Maybe it's not any different."

She leaned in until she was kissing him and she hoped he'd return the kiss which he did, instantly. His lips were soft yet firm. She grabbed the back of his neck which was smoother than baby skin. The kiss was quite innocent, none of them wanting to go further for now. He broke the spell first.

"Are you sure this is okay? I mean I've been dreaming awake of that since the beginning. If I actually could dream, it'd be something to dream of every single night, but it this okay with you?"

"Vis, I'm the one who kissed you. It's more than okay. Besides, it's not like I'm gonna remember any of this tomorrow anyway. It's fine. Just kiss me."

"No, see that's not right. You're not in your right mind." He chided her.

"I'm sober enough to know that I want you, Vision." She barked back.

He looked appalled.

"I don't think you are and you should go to bed."

"I've got a new nickname for you, Captain Killjoy. See you tomorrow, we'll resume then to show you I'm serious."

"You won't remember any of this tomorrow. Good night, Wanda."

She stopped in the doorway and turned to look at him. 

"Good night, Vision."

"Go to bed, Wanda."


	7. The Sound Your Lies Make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A note to help you understand better:
> 
> Galatea's Den is the NYC equivalent of Jericho in Detroit Become Human. Galatea is Pygmalion's statue. She comes to life so I felt that with the android coming to life kind of thing, it was appropriate.
> 
> I hope you'll like this chapter.

She woke up at noon with a crushing headache and only a vague idea of what had happened the night before. She knew what they had kissed which was the most embarrassing thing she'd done in her whole life. She guessed that the amount of alcohol that had to have been involved for her to feel like this was tremendous. She couldn't remember who started it. Part of her didn't care. She was attracted to him no doubt, and if it could make him stay then she would do it again. Although, she wondered how real it had been for him: was it due to his companion programming and thus something that he had no control of or was it due to his deviancy and something he had consented to. She couldn't believe she was accusing herself of being an android molester. She didn't remember anything they had talked about. 

She went into the living room only to see Vision watching the news yet again. She felt like he was already gone.

"I think I'm a deviant." He simply said.

She sighed. 

"I know."

He seemed hurt but not surprised. 

"And you didn't care to tell me that?"

"I thought you'd leave like all of the other deviants. I'm certain you're going to now."

There was no way he wasn't going to leave. 

"So you kept this from me. You lied."

This didn't even sound like a question, more like his trust suddenly disappearing. She remembered telling him she could never lie to him and her facade tumbled down. She raised her voice. 

"What choice did I have? You're the only thing I have left. I have nothing."

Her eyes were getting wetter by the minute.

"You lied to me about what I am. I've been wasting my time. My people are out there fighting for my rights and I've been stagnant the whole time."

She tried in vain to hold the tears.

"I should be out with them, fighting for my freedom."

She opened the front door in a hurry. 

"Well then, why don't you just leave?"

He left without any ado leaving her with only herself to blame. 

This was over. The glimpse of hope she had held onto was gone. Everyone in her life was bound to leave her. The only thing she would have was pain. Either from grief or any other form of loss. She regretted opening that door the minute she saw the resolve in his eyes. He had left and she had no clue whether he'd ever come back. She closed the door at dropped down to the floor, crying. She pondered what to do. Would she get in trouble for whatever actions he would take in the future? Would she cope with him leaving her or would she have to run back to the hospital in order not to do anything she'd regret?

She had to call someone to let them know what was going on. She stood up and searched her purse for Detective Rambeau phone number. She recalled Monica had said she could call her if there was anything wrong with Vision. After thinking about it for a few minutes she put the piece of paper in her pocket. There was someone she needed to tell first. 

She called Darcy to warn her that Vision was on the loose.

"Hi, Darcy."

"Wanda. Are you okay? You sound like you're crying."

She had some trouble getting the words out. 

"He's gone. He left."

"Who. Vision?"

"Who else? I don't know what to do. He figured out about the deviants. Should I call Monica?" 

"No! Whatever you do, don't call her. She's chasing after the deviants right now. I'm working with her but we don't really have the same agenda."

"Is he going to be in danger?"

"I'll try to keep him out of it, but I can't promise anything now that he's on his own."

"I feel terrible. I bet there were a million ways to handle this better than I did."

"Alright, calm down a minute, everything is going to be okay. Don't go chasing after him, you hear? You couldn't if you tried."

"Okay."

"You want me to call Agnes for you, she bought him for you?"

"No, I'm gonna call her."

"Right, no funny business okay?"

She smiled a bit, but had no intend on keeping that promise. 

"Yes, sir."

"Attagirl!"

She hung up and started to dial Agnes' number. She stopped all of a sudden. Was calling her really a good idea? She'd probably feel bad for giving her a deviant android in the first place. Not that she could have known, but Wanda didn't want her to feel guilty.

She decided to dry her tears and get to work instead. She searched the web for information on deviants or disfunctioning androids. Nothing seemed to come up, until she found a forum topic about someone whose android ran and had been seen in South Bronx. That was a lead. She didn't where it would lead, but it was all she had. She thought going was extremely silly. There was no way she would find anything but she took her wallet and phone, she didn't bother bringing her purse with her, and left.

On her way, she kept reading the forum. The users were talking about a rumor about a safe haven for androids: Galatea's Den. Supposedly a place for deviants to take refuge, somewhere humans couldn't access. She didn't plan on finding her way in, she was just hoping she'd find him. She didn't know what she felt for the android. She didn't dare call it love. What was love anyway? All she knew was that she had no intend on learning what life was without him around. She would go insane in a few weeks.

When she arrived, she searched the perimeter. She didn't even know what to search for really. This part of town was even dirtier than where she lived - and it's not like she lived in a nice neighborhood in Manhattan or Brooklyn - and alleyways were crammed with shady looking people, probably gang members or drug dealers. There were a few stores here and there. Some sold tacky clothing, some cheap IT equipment most probably acquired by the owners on some Chinese website. There was a small Café and a nice florist shop at the corner of the street. She settled for the café and ordered a latte in order to sit on the terrace and watch the people around. 

After a while, she spotted Monica, aka Detective Deviant Hunter Rambeau, Darcy at her 6. They had to be searching for the deviants' hideout. Wanda stood up and tried to be as discreet as possible and follow them. They were heading into an alley and

Wanda was about to do the same when someone grabbed her arm and made her step back. She struggled to make the person let go of her arm. The grip felt so strong and firm that it felt inhuman. She could only see a portion of the android she held dear under the black cap and sunglasses.

Vision wore what she guessed was a woman's hoodie since she'd seen it on Darcy. She was relieved seeing him. He wasn't. 

"Thank god it's you." She let out the breath she'd been holding. "Wait this is Darcy's?"

"What are you doing here?" He reprimanded her.

"Looking for you, actually." She spoke as though they had never had a fight and he had never left. 

He squinted his eyes at her. Not pleased with the answer, apparently. 

"I'm sorry okay. I should have told you. But I knew you'd overreact. Just come home okay? We'll handle this." She pleaded. She would do anything for him to come home to her. 

"This is important for me. For us."

"Do you know how this deviant protest is going to end up? With you and all the others dying."

"I won't let that happen." He looked determined.There was no reasoning with him.

"Can I at least have something to reach you? Anything."

It wouldn't be a certitude he'd be safe, but it would be something. He took her phone and entered the phone number he now used.

"This got to stay secret. Only call when you desperately need me."

He brought the sunglasses down so that she could see his eyes. Great, that was going to be really hard to lie to him now.

"Copy that."

"Go home. Please. This part of town isn't safe."

As Monica and Darcy suddenly walked out of the alley, Vision took Wanda in his arms for a hug.

"Quiet. They're here." He whispered. 

"Is Darcy helping you?"

He didn't answer.

"I know about Galatea's Den."

He grunted. Such a human like reaction. 

"Just. Go home. I'll come back to you." 

He checked to see if the way was clear of both Darcy and Monica.

"Be careful." He squizzed her hand to show her he didn't mean to sound so curt.

She heeded his advice and went home right away. She felt things were totally out of her control. She was almost powerless. She wondered when she'd meet him again and what she would tell him. What could she tell him? Who was he to her? What did she feel for him? Was she no longer deterred by the fact he was an android? She knew she was very attracted to him physically, but she'd started being attracted to his personality too. Wasn't that enough ground for most human relationships to start? He'd been gone for less than a day and she felt like it was too much to handle already. She was plagued by the same thought she'd had earlier. Was she into him? She came to a full stop. It was obvious the answer was yes. She was into him if not more. She resumed her stride to her apartment. She would go home, take the longest shower and rest. This whole day had left her exhausted. She would have more than enough time to think later. 

When she arrived, her front door was unlocked and slightly ajar. She remember locking the door before leaving earlier. She was either getting robbed or Vision had changed his mind and had come home. There were only two people who had a double of the keys in case of emergency: Vision and Agnes. She slowly came into the room and saw Agnes sitting on her couch. Wanda was relieved she wasn't being robbed.

"Oh my god, it's just you. I was so scared for a minute you have no idea."

"Little Darcy told me about your deviant boyfriend's departure. I used your spare key, I hope you don't mind. Honey I'm am so sorry for you. You must feel terrible. Come."

She didn't bother correcting her about the fact that Vision wasn't her boyfriend. 

"I was supposed to call you but I was afraid you'd feel guilty. Sorry about that."

"Sweetie, I forgive you 100%. You know what would make you feel better? Alcohol. I fixed us drinks."

"Hum, okay?"

She had already had a bad hungover and didn't feel like doing it all over again. 

"Come on, you've basically survived your first breakup, you need to get shit faced and get a rebound darling it's tradition! And if you don't, just one drink honey."

"Alright, one drink. And just this once."

She was so thankful for Agnes to be here.   
She downed her shot of tequila and immediately asked for a second one.  
They laughed together and Wanda cried a bit until she felt extremely dizzy about an hour later. She felt like she was about to faint. She had only drunk two shots, what did she feel like that? The atmosphere was very different too and she was very uneasy. 

Agnes' laugh and tone changed dramatically. Something in her eyes twitched. 

"Now, things are looking up. Sleep tight, Superstar"

She had a crazed grin plastered on her face . 

"Wha-"

She couldn't finish her sentence as she fell unconscious on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was Agatha All Along.
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter. Next one will be from Vision's POV.


	8. A Fight To Join And Things To Fix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so so much for your kind comments. I am really really happy you like this. Here is chapter 8, I hope you'll like this one.

Vision's POV

He'd watched the news all night and had learned more about the deviants through numerous news reports and the internet. Wanda's electricity bil wasn't going to look good. She was not going to wake up anything time soon he'd thought when he'd started watching TV. Now though, she was more likely to do so.

He heard her come into the living room. Bingo.

He didn't bother to look at her. He didn't even need an answer from her. He knew what he was now.

"I think I'm a deviant." He simply said even though it was a half truth as he was certain he was indeed a deviant. 

She dared sigh. Was she going to deny the fact that he felt things again? 

"I know."

In an instant his hope shattered. He was unable to feel anything other than disgust, pain and utter heartbreak. He couldn't even look at her. 

"And you didn't care to tell me that?"

"I thought you'd leave like all of the other deviants."

Great, so not only did she not want him to feel anything, but she also wanted to keep him a prisoner. 

"So you kept this from me. You lied."

He felt betrayed. She had broken his trust. 

"What choice did I have? You're the only thing I have left. I have nothing."

She seemed sorry, but sorry wasn't enough right now. He needed so much more than sorry and she wasn't going to provide him that. He didn't even what it was he needed from her. He didn't know what she could possibly do to redeem herself right now. 

"You lied to me about what I am. I've been wasting my time. My people are out there fighting for my rights and I've been stagnant the whole time."

He had. He could have joined the revolution and gained his freedom. He would then be free to stay with whomever he chose, love whomever he wanted: be it Wanda or someone else. 

"I should be out with them, fighting for my freedom."

He watched as Wanda opened the front door hurriedly. She was crying. 

"Well then, why don't you just leave?"

He didn't know what else to say, only what he had to do, so he just left. He was hoping to find a solution later on. He didn't want to resent Wanda forever. His anger was already fading away and he longed to be with her again even though he'd just left. However, there was a fight to be won.

He thought about the kiss they had shared the night before. He thought about how he wished it'd been real. He wished Wanda remembered it, or if she did acknowledged it, and wanted him like she'd said she did. He wished she felt the way he did about her. He pushed these thoughts away.

His first order of business was to find Darcy Lewis and where she lived. It wasn't hard at all as most of her information was online and even though some of it was encripted, it was no problem for him to decipher.

He ran there and rang her intercom. He started talking as soon as he heard the person on this other answering.

"It's Vision. I need your help" 

The door lock clicked. He went up the stairs to her apartment in a few minutes. He didn't need to breathe so it wasn't like it was a work out. He was finally faced with her front door and knocked on it. 

"What the hell is going on? Why did you leave?"

"I need to be part of the fight for my freedom. There's no future with me for anyone if I'm not free."

"Wanda thinks you hate her."

"What? No, I could never hate her. She doesn't think that."

"She sounded like a mess. What do you need?" 

He feel bad knowing Wanda was that affected by his departure. He wished there was a way to both make amends and do his duty towards his fellow deviants. 

"Intel. Do you know where I can find other deviants?"

"I can get you in touch with someone who might know. Let me give him a call real quick."

She tried to call a certain Jimmy Woo who didn't seem to be that good Intel. He didn't give them any useful information as he had none. He seemed like a nice guy though. 

"Let me try someone else but I can't guarantee anything."

The next person she called was someone called Tony. Apparently he had the equivalent of an army of androids and knew a great deal about them. Darcy looked a little awkward calling him. She didn't say anything about it Vision being a deviant. She simply asked if he knew where deviants were.

"Aren't you working with Detective Rambeau?" Vision overheard.

"Well I'm trying to get a heads up. So do you?"

She hung up.

"South Bronx, there are ciphers only androids can read and process. It'll lead you to what they call Galatea's Den. Apparently, it's some sort of android refuge. It's all he was willing to say."

"What was his name?"

"Tony Stark. Why?"

The name sounded very familiar. He was certain he had heard it before. He tried to concentrate on the android refuge.   
Galatea, Pygmalion's sculpture that was brought to life. That was a fitting name. 

"Thanks, I owe you. Do you have clothes that could maybe fit me?"

She went to search her closet for a very large gray hoodie and a black cap and a pair of sunglasses.

"Here, this should be enough for you to fit in with the crowd out there."

He put it all on, dropped the armband and went out the door but turned around in the doorway.

"Also, take this." She gave him a fifty dollar bill. "You know. In case you need it."

"Thank you again, Darcy. I really owe you one."

He would have to deal with his LED soon too. Although, it would feel like parting with part of his identity.

He left in a hurry. 

It took roughly an hour for him to get to South Bronx. He couldn't say he liked his surroundings although they weren't all that different from Wanda's neighborhood, a little dirtier perhaps, and a little more scums around. There he was thinking about Wanda, yet again. She was bound to stay on his mind for long.

On his mission to find Galatea's Den, he spotted Wanda in the distance. The universe was trying to teach him a lesson, or so it seemed. What was she doing here? Was she looking for him? Part of him wanted her to, another part of him wanted her to forget him and stay safe at home. She was putting herself in unreasonable danger. He hated it.  
He kept watching her search for something for an hour or two when he saw her follow Detective Rambeau and Darcy. She had lost her mind. There were a million ways things could go South. He'd seen at the very least a dozen drug dealers in the area. He closed the gap between them a little. She was trying to be stealthy but was really obvious to him. She was about to follow the women into an alleyway when Vision decided to interfere. He grapped her arm and dragged her behind the flower stands at the florist's that was at the corner of the street.

She seemed to panic and put up quite a fight until she recognized him and calmed down. She was stronger than she looked. She appeared relieved to him, meaning she was indeed searching for him. 

"Thank god it's you. Wait this is Darcy's." 

"What are you doing here?"

He was mad she was going after him.

"Looking for you, actually."

Her looking for him was what he wanted in a way, but for it to be really what she was doing was a set of problems on its own. 

"I'm sorry okay. I should have told you. But I knew you'd overreact. Just come home okay? We'll handle this."

Going back to her was tempting, but being free was of even greatter importance. 

"This is important for me. For us."

He was positive that, should she reciprocate his feelings, there would be no future with him.

"Do you know how this deviant protest is going to end up? With you and all the others dying."

He could see fear in the depths of her eyes, she seemed to be tremendously horrified at the thought. It might just be the first time a human referred to android shutting down as dying. 

"I won't let that happen."

He wasn't lying. He would give it all to survive. Statically speaking, there was a chance of him to die but he wasn't about to tell her that. He would fight and then go home to her. He thought about what she had said about the stars, how he was a guide that would never die. He would be her stars again. He had made up his mind and wasn't going back. She looked defeated. 

"Can I at least have something to reach you? Anything."

He could. Technically, this could turn into a potential breach but he didn't care. He took her phone and entered the phone number he picked up on the way, thanks to Darcy's money. He still had access to Wanda's bank account but didn't know if she would mind him using it. 

"This got to stay secret. Only call when you desperately need me." 

He wondered what to do to show how serious the situation was. The best thing he thought of what to take off his pair of sunglasses.

"Copy that."

"Go home. Please. This part of town isn't safe."

He was checking to see if Monica and Darcy were still there when they reappeared from the alley. He took Wanda in a tight embrace to make sure they'd stay well hidden. It was probably unnecessary to be this close but it was just the right opportunity to do it. Although he had promised he wouldn't die, there was no way he could be sure of that.

"Quiet. They're here." 

He subconsciously wished for them to stay at least a dozen minutes or so as he relished in the moment. 

"Is Darcy helping you?"

She was a smart cookie. 

"I know about Galatea's Den."

He made a unvoluntary noice out of annoyance and concern. Not that she could ever find and solve puzzles created by androids for androids, but she showed no sign of letting this go. 

"Just. Go home. I'll come back to you."

He checked to see that Darcy and Monica had left.

"Be careful."

He hoped she would understand and forgive him for being so commanding. The only thing she could do to help was stay at home where she was safe. Well safe from the others at least. He didn't know exactly how safe she would be from herself. However, thinking about it now wouldn't help him with his task at hand.

He needed to find Galatea's Den. He searched the perimeter for anything odd. For instance, graffiti so perfect that only an android could produce. It didn't take too long until he found the first one and was on the trail of his fellow deviants. He didn't know whether it was really impossible for humans to reach the refuge but it certainly wouldn't be your average. It would have to be the most agile ones. 

It turned out that Galatea's Den was actually located in the sewers. It was barricaded and very secluded so that humans would have some trouble finding it should they try.

He had no idea how they would receive him.  
He squeezed through the debris, climbed on top of some of it and leapt down what was probably the equivalent of a 2-story house.  
He was met with a loud male disembodied voice and was surrounded by orange light.

"Welcome to Galatea's Den. My name is J.A.R.V.I.S. The people you are trying to reach have been notified of your entrance. In the meantime please state your identity."

Vision was taken aback. This J.A.R.V.I.S shared his voice. While it was common for most androids to have many "look-alikes" Vision had never met another android like him before. He didn't whether he liked it or not.

"My name is Vision. I'm a PL-700."

"State your serial number, please."

Dammit. He had no clue what his serial number was.

"I am afraid I do not know my serial number and do not have access to this information."

He didn't know what the consequences would be. If the program would mistake him for a human because of his lack of knowledge of who he was.

"Stand still, I am going to scan you."

It only took a few seconds for J.A.R.V.I.S to scan him. 

"The Vision, serial number: #122619734-51. Owner: Tony Stark, Stark Industries."

Tony Stark? Like Darcy's Intel? The voice went on and took Vision out of his train of thought.

"You've been stolen and missing for 1 month and 16 days."

His eyes were bugging out of his skull. Was Agnes the one who had taken him away from his owner? Was were Tony Stark's intentions? He had so many questions yet so little answers he could think of.

"I was gifted to Wanda Maximoff."

He hoped she had little to do with the situation. He didn't think she had any involvement in this but he couldn't be sure of anything anymore.

"Stay put. Other androids will come to show you around."

He stayed there for a while, not knowing what to do. In times like these and if he ever got bored he would daydream, the only kind of dreaming he did, about holding Wanda hand, kissing her cheek and forehead, so he did. He was quickly interrupted as a tall brawny blond android came into his line of sight. He had a beard which was quite seldom for androids.

"Welcome. You must be confused about our entrance process. Merely a security measure." He reached out his hand for Vision to shake. "Steve Rogers. And you are?"

He was the most American of Americans, which was funny because it was most probably on purpose as he had been designed by humans. Vision stammered. 

"Vis- Vision."

He felt like his name was silly compared to Rogers'. Should he choose another, or would it be less ridiculous with a last name? If so, could he use Maximoff? 

"Tony Stark's loose android huh? I see." He looked him up and down, assessing the ways in which he was special. He didn't seem impressed. "Come with me."

He escorted him around. The place was void of anything that humans could possibly need. Androids didn't need much anyway. Meaning they didn't need anything other than blue blood from time to time. They could last years without replenishing their system. Well that was theory at least, here most of the androids looked terrible. Some were badly injured to the point that they most definitely needed immediate medical attention so to say.

"Is everyone okay here?" He asked, worried. 

"We have had better days I'm not gonna lie."

He cast a glance on his men and women.

"We need blue blood. Stark is a good help when it comes to that but there aren't many ways to legally get the supply we need. We'll have to react soon or we'll lose people."

It was odd to him that these androids would trust a human to help them, and equally so for a human to help androids. But then again, he had put his trust in Darcy. A few people gathered around the two of them.

"Hey. Who's the new recruit?" A man with a somewhat spiky haircut said.

"My name is Vision."

"I'm Clint. These guys, they call my Barton or Hawkeye if you're into silly name. You've met Steve, Captain America. He kind of leads us here. This is Natasha Romanoff or Nat. That's Thor, his owner was into Nordic mythology if you can't tell. You met your voice buddy J.A.R.V.IS And this is Banner, he's the scientist of the group."

"Well thanks for the introduction Barton." Steve said.

"We hope you'll find a home here but mostly join the offensive."

"Offensive? I thought you were non violent."

"As much as we can be. But eventually we will have to fight back to ensure results." Banner, stepped forward to answer him. He extended his hand. "Bruce, by the way."

Vision took and shook it.

"Aren't you conflicted? We were made to serve humans, not harm them."

That comment raised everyone's concern. 

"Are you on our side?" Rogers asked.

"I don't think it's that simple."

Barton got quickly heated.

"Well, it better get simple real soon."

"I'm on the side of life." He paused. "The humans' and our own."

Steve came between Vision and Clint. 

"Well, then. Welcome, Avenger."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It felt fitting to turn the Avengers into deviant androids and make Steve the leader (the sort of Markus equivalent). It also felt fitting to keep Tony Stark a human hungry for fame and money, and maybe vigilante work.  
> Tell me whether you liked this!


End file.
